One Night
by k99
Summary: Red X captures the Teen Titans and recalls a night with their resident Goth. RobxRae and partial RaexRed X. ON HIATUS! READ AT OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties.**_

The Titans slowly maneuvered their way towards their destination. There was a robbery and a local store and its precious antique items very stoles. Ancient vases, carvings, and other valuable item ripped away from their store in the dead of night. The Titans, being the Titans, went to investigate the scene of the crim. Usually this would be the job of the police but the police called the Teen Titans when everything seemed to be to perfect for average criminal. Secretly, the Teen Titans think the police were just lazy but they had a duty to this town.

While arriving at the scene they saw a cape. They followed it as discreetly as possible. They soon followed it into an abandoned warehouse. It was trashed. There was dark brown wallpaper falling form the walls. The floors were starting to come up. They attempted to stay away from the creaks. The eerie silence would've felt strange to some but the Teen Titans weren't afraid of anything. It was a dark full moon out. If it wasn't for the fact they had to catch this Raven probably would've sat outside and slept. It was breezy but relatively warm. A perfect spring day.

Best Boy mostly wanted to find and beat the baddie soon. He had bought a totally awesome new videogame he wanted to play before he went to bed. This game was so his game. Cyborg had another thing coming when they played. He transformed into a fly.

Cyborg was trying to maneuver but failing. It was a rather hard thing to do as part robot. He needed to cream Beast Boy in his game today. He also promised to call Bumblebee tonight and she wouldn't like it if he stood her up. Cyborg winced remembering the last time that had happened. He tried his best to be ninja-like as beast Boy called it.

Starfire lightly floated through the room. She was her usually bubbly-self. She had a feeling tis would be a great battle. Actually, every day she thought they would win. Optimism is really big on her planet. If only she could make that so here. She frowned. The people of Earth don't seem as joyous as they could be. Robin is a good example, always serious and rarely had time for fun. She tried to date him because of her crush. It didn't work out. They were just too different. She understood that there were things in his life that she wouldn't understand, not being from this planet. She did know a certain Witch who did, she thought with a slight giggle.

Robin was aggravated. The police had called them while he was finishing up paper work. Robin was a man of the law but the Police pissed him off sometime. They fight criminals and nearly get killed for the safety of the world and some people thinks there freaks. Most like them though. He did wish they got paid more but he couldn't voice his opinion. He's a superhero, and superheroes do it for the integrity. He just wanted to finish off this 2nd rate so he could get back to work and go to bed. _I can see this guy. He must really be new or just suck_.

Raven was upset they messed with her mediation time. She was slightly on edge lately. A while ago she came to terms with the fact she liked her leader. Not a crush, that's stupid. She just like his power and his past. They were so alike in so many ways. They had a bond, a connection, a level of trust she had never shared with anyone before. She could tell him anything and he would be there for her. He's so perfect. It helped he was pretty attractive to. He had filled out slightly but still and more lean muscles. He had raven colored hair to match. She recently learned he had the most gorgeous blue eyes when he revealed his mask to her about a week before. The only bad part is that she couldn't be with him. She was demon, the darkest of evils besides the devil himself. She tried to control her emotion but she was so dark and violent. Robin, on the other hand, was almost angelic. That one time when the sun cast down on him he looked as if to be angel. He fought crime and was a good human person all throughout. She would taint him. She had come to terms with this and decided to move on and just catch this criminal.

The team follows the shadow of this criminal into a dark room. They look around and her _*click*_. It sounds a lot like a lock. No one dared move. Then suddenly the lights flashed on and Red X appeared in front of them.

"Miss me there kids." Red X said with a perfect evil grin behind his mask. He trapped the Teen Titans. Why didn't he think of this sooner! Oh the brilliance.

"Red X." Robin said with venom in his voice. Next to Slade he hated Red X the most. There was Trigon yeah but Red X is always following them. Robin once again cursed himself for ever making that damned suit in the first place.

'Titans G-!"

Robin was cut short when X put tape on all of their mouths. Before they could spring into action Red X taped them down to a couple of chairs. Raven sat next to Robin, Robin next to Cyborg and Beast Boy and Starfire were stuck in the back row.

Red X removes the tape from their mouths. Oh how he loved to hear their stupid threats. It was quite amusing really. Why do they even try anymore? He was elusive. They couldn't capture hi if they tried.

"Don't bother struggling kiddies, you're not gonna break free." They still tried from Starfire eye beams to magic but nothing worked. Red X just watched them with a smirk.

"Done yet?" He asked rather teasingly. They all just settled for a glare so he started to strike up conversation.

"I know that last tie you saw me was about a week ago."

"Yeah and we kicked your butt." BeastBoy yelled

"How did you escape from prison anyways?"

"Oh I have my ways there grass stain." He slightly grimaced at his defeat. Really he didn't like being upstaged by these guys. No, he wasn't older. If he can tell, they all seemed about 16 except for Cyborg, 18, and Beast Boy, 15. Red X was only 17 himself, but that doesn't make him any less of a threat.

"For those of you that want to know, your bot gonna find the antiques I stole. I already put them away and I doubt you'll find them."

"Then what did you capture us for then!" Cyborg yelled. He doesn't like restraints.

"Revenge. I can't have my rep go down like it did when you caught me. I'm Red X and I just don't do _jail_."

"What are you gonna do to us." Robin yelled. Maybe he could find a fault or slip up if he knew what was going to happen next.

"I'm gonna tell you all a story." They all looked at Red X like he was insane. He was, wasn't he.

"Do any of you remember a fight you had about 3 months ago resulting in Raven leaving for the night?' They all did. It was pretty bad. They had recovered from it.

Raven's eyes widened a considerable amount. She hadn't said anything to Red X. She could barely stand to look him in the eye since that night. Surely he wasn't going to say anything. _He's an unlawful man Rae, it's what they do. _She really didn't want anyone to know about what happened that night.

"You wouldn't dare say word." Raven said. Her eyes started to glow.

"Oh but I would sweetheart. And I am."

"You asshole." Now the team was very curious. What the hell was going on here?

"I don't remember you calling me that name, in fact-."

"Just shut up X!" Red X just smile and sat in a chair. He turned it around, put his hand on the back of the chair and rested his head on his hands.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. I don't know why you regretted it. I surely don't"

"Alright what is going on here?" Robin yelled. He _hated_ being put of the loop. Something was defiantly going on.

"The story I'm about to tell next will upset you the most Robin. Mostly because it involves your little girlfriend." Red X gestured toward Raven

"She not my girlfriend. But she is my friend and what happened?'" Robin said. He only had a slight blush on his face from the accusation. He had grown to like the sorceress in a more than friendly way. He noticed her filling body. He also recalled that fight with Slade and she had on half of her clothes. She looked really hot with long hair. He shook his thoughts from his head. He needed to focus on the task on hand.

"See. You're already dazed out thinking about her. I don't know how you're gonna take a liking to this story when it involves your love." Red X said

"Oh wait! You won't. And that's what I'm happy about. I want to see you seeth with anger Robin. I want to see you cry and yelled and scream. I want to see you break down as I tell this story. I will go into full details, no hold-back. I can tell you're the jealous, possessive type. I want you remember this story forever. Raven sure does."

"I hate you, you son of a bitch." Raven yelled

"Hey! It involved you just as much as it involved me babe. Now let Uncle X tell the story. It went a little something like this…"

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. Yes. I've done any Oneshots(5, to be exact), and have decided it's time to write a full story. It's most likely going to be only 3-4 chapters long but I really like this. I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting. I bet most of you now can guess what will happenen. I really like this and I think for a while about this and what to do next to make it as perfect as possible. Please review with feedback or critical feedback as well. I need to work on my writing and anything you say helps. Later **cadavers**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _**I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties.**_

Red X walked into the bar. The scent of alcohol and various drugs filled his senses. He smiled. This was by far his favorite bar. He liked it better than the criminal bar for the 'bad guys'. He rolled his eyes. The Hive kids weren't _real _villains. They lack expertise and stealth. You can't just go around robbing things and getting caught. Losers. He even liked the name of the bar, _Anonymous. _ So very elusive.

X looked at his surroundings. There were men and women dancing and a couple hooking up in the corner. The music genre was rock, but it was sensual and lively. Usually he'd stop by for a women and a drink. He wore his usual attire to the place. It consisted of a tight dark red shirt, black jeans, and a long black trench coat. He was handsome man. Dark brown hair that fell into his light hazel colored eyes. He looked across the bar.

He saw a young woman with dark purple hair. She seemed so familiar. Her skin was very pale, from what he could tell. She was a very attractive woman as well. She had on a striped blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue and a lighter blue stripe. She had a on a sleeveless black jacket with a hood. She wore a black skirt and black tights. She had on combat boots. This mysterious lovely turned around and he had to stop himself from gasping.

It was Raven! That witch from the Teen Titans. What was that hero doing in a place like this? She looked dejected and upset. Almost as if she had been crying. But this demon doesn't cry. He walked towards her. He couldn't help being curious.

As he sat down in the seat next to her they locked eyes. Her eyes showed a bit of recognition. Shit! He forgot she could read auras.

"Red X." Raven said in her usual voice.

"Actually it's Derek right now." He said. He didn't want people to know his identity. He was slightly frightened.

"I'm not her to fight. I'm here to drink away my sorrows. Relax and go do whatever you do. I don't care." Reven said sadly. He was surprised. She never held any emotion her voice before. He had to ask

"What's wrong, Raven." He tried to be a little cautious with the name. He wasn't sure how demons react to liquor.

"The damn assholes I have for teammates. Taking the side of that whore alien." He could tell she wasn't used to telling her problems but she needed to rant somewhere.

"What happened?" Okay here's how it went…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Raven was quietly sitting and reading her book, the Girl Who Kicked the Hornets' Nest. It was getting really good. She loved this series. Then out of nowhere there was a tap at her shoulder. She saw a vey pissed of Starfire. Her eyes were glowing green and she had on the largest scowl._

"_Can I help you?" Raven asked. She didn't know what the hell was up_

"_Yes _Raven_, you can." Starfire said leaving out the friend part. _

"_What is this Raven?"Starfire yelled putting up a magazine towards Raven. On the cover of the Magazine was Raven and Robin locked in a passionate kiss. The headline was 'Titand Birds Together?'_

"_Uhhh, a doctored photo of me and Robin." Really, that naïve alien shouldn't believe everything she re-_

_Raven was cut off when Starfire thre Raven against the wall. Now Raven was pissed_

"_What the hell Star!" Raven yelled. How dare she throw her!_

"_How could you go and kiss MY Robin. We are flognarks, lovers. We do the 'going out' together. How could you Raven. And I thought you were my friends." Starfire let out a yell and charged at Raven but Raven easily moved out the way._

_What the hell was this girl's problem? Plus she and Robin weren't even going out. They liked each other but hadn't even reached that step yet._

"_That photo is fake! It didn't happen. Calm down!" Raven said. Starfire ignored her and shot at her._

_Raven decided that was a last straw. She threw the couch at Starfire and Starfire obliterated it_

"_Bitch!" Starfire told Raven_

_ Raven encompassed Starfire in black magic and threw her against a wall. She was knocked unconscious._

_Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in to see all this commotion_

"_What is going on here? Stop right now!" Robin said in his leader voice_

_Raven calmed down and looked at the boys._

"_She started randomly attacking me.' Raven said._

"_Well it doesn't look like that from here." Robin pointed the unconscious Starfire._

"_Well it did. She saw some magazine and started yelling-"_

"_Then you just hurt her!" Robin yelled he went to check on Starfire. _

_Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven almost shamefully. Ravens eyes were surprised. She didn't start it and she was being blamed_

"_What the Hell Raven. She could be in a coma!" Robin barked at her_

"_She's fine. I didn't hurt her that badly."_

"_Look I don't know what's gotten into you Raven but as leader I must tell you that this is not acceptable."_

"_She tried to kill me."_

"_But you nearly succeeded. The liability this creates for you is bad Raven."_

_No. He couldn't be serious. He's considering kicking her off the team. Fine then_

"_Whatever Robin. I'm leaving."_

"_Where do you think you're going?'_

"_Out. And tell your little girlfriend to not believe everything she hears." Raven sneered at Robin, something blew up, and she left._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

… and that's what I'm doing sitting here, pissed off." Raven finished

Red X couldn't believe it. How could traffic light take to side of that alien? She was pretty put anyone with and sense could tell she could be as dumb as rock sometimes, especially when it came to Earth stuff.

"Robin shouldn't have let his personal feeling get in the way of his job as leader." Red X said.

" I know. I'm glad at least someone agrees. The worst part would be what happened between me and Robin a few days before,"

"What happened?" Really, he hadn't ever gotten into a good conversation with a woman at a bar before. They were all drunk and trying to have sex with him. Not that he was complaining pur a good story was always fun. Usually when women talk about their lives to him he'd space out but Raven was interesting

"Well, it went a little bit like this…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Raven got up and groggily walked into the kitchen. It was about 4:00 am and she needed to get her tea so she could meditate. She walked into the kitchen to find Robin. She smiled. Robin was the only other early riser on the team. She lightly blushed when she noticed his attire. He was wearing black sleep pants and no shirt. He was a very handsome ma. He had defined muscles from hours of training and she trailed her eyes around his 6 pack. She looked at his happy trail of hair that led down, down, down…_

"_You see something you like." She looked up and saw Robin smirking at her she rolled her eyes. She went next to him and went to get out her tea. A hand stopped her._

"_Don't bother. I'll make it for you. I think I want some." She backed off but still smiles slightly._

"_What? Don't trust me to make tea."_

"_I'd trust you with my life Raven." Robin said staring intently at her. She blushed a bit more. Damn Robin and his charming ways._

"_Did I make the great Raven blush? That is the sign of the apocalypse. Everybody run! Everybody run!" Robin said. Raven laughed_

"_A laugh, blush, and a smile. I rock today." Robin said in his usual cocky tone. He handed her the tea. He sat down next to her as they quietly sipped their drink in comfortable silence._

"_Sooo. How's work." Raven said trying to make small talk. She usually hated it but she'd try anything for Robin_

"_Fine. How's the emotion?"_

"_Better. Sometimes they still get wild but their under better control."_

_Robin took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes._

"_If you ever need anything. Ever. Just ask. I'm always her for you, Raven" Robin said. Raven's breath hitched in her throat. She wished he had taken off the mask so she could see his blue slightly inched closer until a loud voice boomed._

"_What do yall want for breakfast?" Cyborg said in his cheery voice. He saw them quickly break away. Raven was blushing and out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin glaring at Cyborg_

"_Should I go?" Cyborg said a little nervously._

"_No. Stay. It's fine." Robin said a bit angrily. Cyborg sweatdropped_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

… and that's what happened" Raven finished once again.

Red X's suspicion that Chuckles liked the witch was confirmed. From what he's been told he also had feeling for the alien. It wasn't a hard decision who to choose. Starfire was pretty but couldn't make for a good long term girlfriend. Their relationship would fizzle out. Now Raven had depth. She was beautiful and mysterious. She could also be very sexy judging from her current attire. He took note in how tight the shirt was. Raven had nice… assets to match.

"Robins an idiot. He doesn't deserve you." Robin really didn't. What did that little kid know anyway? He was a boy. Red X may have been a year older than Robin but he's still seen more.

"I don't know. He's a great guy just.." Raven trailed off

" A complete inconsiderate asshole that only thinks with his dick."

"Exactly. You know you not so bad when you get you there X." Raven gave him a slight smile. The bartender walked over to them.

"What will you behaving man?" The bartender asked Red X

"I'll have what she's having."

"On it."

_**3 HOURS LATER…!**_

Raven and Red X were laughing their asses off. They were drunk as fuck right now. Neither of them could remember having this much fun. Suddenly Move Your Body by My Darkest Days came on.

"I love this song. Let's dance!" Raven said and pulled Red X to the dance floor. They danced rather closely. They rubbed and touched. It was so very intimate. As the song ended Raven was staring directly at Red X. His hands were around her waist. They both knew what they wanted.

"Let's take this back to my place" Red X said. Raven nodded. He told her his address and they transported into his home.

_**LEMON WARNING!(**__This is my first lemon so please try not to hate it)_

Red X's hands were everywhere. He was kissing her thoroughly and slightly sloppily. Ravens hands tangled in is hair. He opened the door to his bedroom and they started making out on the bed. Raven tore off Red X shirt to reveal a glorious chest. She pushed Red X against a wall.

She made her way down licking here and there, nipping in occasional places. Red X groaned as she neared his waistline. She took of his belt. He revealed to wear black boxers. She slowly pulled them down as well. Her eyes widened at him. His penis had to be at least 7 inches. She gave light licks to the head. Red X was in heaven. Her tong was hot was the hands that pulled at his cock were ice cold. She gave long licks and the shaft. He shivered and bucked. She smirked and him and licked at the bad of the head. He kept bucking.

"You want something _Derek"_ Raven purred. No. He wasn't going to beg. When she suckled his head his will broke.

"_Please Raven_. Suck me! Now! _Please_." Red x succumbed. Raven smirked and took his _entire _length into her mouth. Holy Shit! He's never been deep throated before. This was so incredible. He dug his hands in her hair. He ripped her off him when he felt so close. He couldn't come before her. He was the competitive type. He laid her down on his bed. He took of her shirt. She was braless

"Naughty girl." Red X told her. He took off her leggings. He left the combat boots and skirt. He thought that would be hot. He pulled of her boy shorts slowly. He then attacked her breasts. He bt her nipple on accident. She moaned loudly. He raised a questing eyebrow at her.

"Demons thrive on pain." She explained. Red X thought this would be a very good night. He licked and massaged her breasts. She kept moaning and made as light mewing sound as he pinched bother her nipples.

His hand made it was to her pussy. He could feel all the wetness. He teased her with his hand. He put his thumb to her cclit and rubbed and pushed

"Oh Azar! _Der-ek_" (1) He decided he liked his name on her lips. He stuck one finger in her. She clenched him. He stuck in three and pumped. He rubbed and pumped at the same time. He licked her breast and grabbed the other one with his hand. Raven was making so many sounds and yelled. Red X felt her about to come.

"That's it. Come for me Raven." She exploded with a loud "_DEREK"_. Her breathing was ragged. He licked at her neck and positioned himself in her. He hit a barrier and was about to back out. He did _not_ fuck virgins. He may be a criminal but that was his code. He couldn't take that way. Raven stopped him

"What are your doing."

"You're a virgin I can't-"

"And I'm a demon. I lost my innocence long ago. It will be fine." Raven said

"I can't."

"DO it!" Raven yelled. Red eyes appeared above her regular one. Red X was frightened. He quickly pushed in. Raven let out a yell. She didn't cry.

After several minutes she told him to move. He started off slowly. She said something in a strange language. When he looked at her questionably she answered

"Contraceptive spell."

He nodded. He slowly sped up his pace. She said

"Faster." And so he did.

Soon he was pounding into her very roughly. She was so tight. It was such a great feeling. He rolled his eyes back. He groaned when she said

"Harder."

"Yes. YES! DEREK! DEREK! YES. Right there . Oh Azar please!" Raven screamed. He pulled her up to him and pushed her into the wall, still connected to her. Raven moaned louder at this new angle. She got off him, turned around and he pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his as she held the wall. He was uttering some curses under his breath. He threw her down on his bed.

"Doggy." He told her. She complied and got on her hands and knees. He sat on his knees behnd her."You ever thought about anal? He asked.

Raven nodded.

"But won't it hurt a bit."

Red X pulled out some lube and rubbed it on his cock. He put some against her entrance. He felt smart buying this in the first place. This would be his first time getting anal as well. It was cinnamon flavored not-toxic lube. He pushed in slowly. Raven gasped. He pushed in all the way and allowed her to adjust. This was an indescribable feeling. It was so very _tight_. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in. Eventually, he started going in faster and Raven was quite enjoying this. He lifted one of her legs in the air. He lightly dragged her halfway off the bed until she had to put her legs on the ground put was still bent over. He switched places and fucked her pussy again. Raven was yelling out his name. They bother were in Nirvana.

"Oh shit! Derek. Right there. Don't fucking stop X. Dammit! Yes!" Raven screamed. She pulled out, to both their dismay, and pushed him down on the bed. She got on top of him and started to ride him. Red X moaned as he got so much deeper. He kissed her as they fucked. She jumped up and down on him and circled her hips. She swiveled around and rode him reverse-cowgirl. He rubbed her back as she moved. This was the best sex he ever had, and he's gotten around. She turned back around. Then, something wonderful happened. She found a way to tighten her muscles in her vagina and pushed on him. Oh that sent him over the edge. She felt so fucking good. He felt the familiar tightening of his balls. He pushed her off him. She laid down. Red X moaned Raven's name as he came all on her stomach and breast.

He sat back and tried to regain his breathing as Raven licked his come off her. Red X felt horny and relaxed as that was the after feeling of sex.

They went for a few more rounds.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Red X woke up with his hand around the waist of a figure. He groggily was surprised/ Most of the woman he had one-night stands with would've left already. Then the night before came back to him he smiled. He then felt a serious pain in his head. Damn Hangovers. He went to move but Raven stirred. He had to admit she could be... cute. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and her eyes widened. He winced, awaiting the familiar shriek, but it never came. She looked at him and asked if he had any tea.

"Yeah, 3rd cupboard second shelf." He put on his boxers and sat on his couch. Raven sat down and sipped her tea next to him.

"So you order Wilson tea too." She said

"Yeah." Red X said. She really wasn't much of a small talker.

"Jericho always has the best tea."

They sat in awkward silence for a while. He saw her take a pill.

"The day after pill." She explained. He nodded his head in understanding. Another pregnant pause. He looked her and she looked sad.

"What's wrong."

"Oh I don't. Maybe the fact I'm a hero and I just fucked one of the most notorious villains. What will my friends think? Oh Azar." Raven said a bit pissy.

"They don't have to know. You a grown woman and as far as they have to know you got drunk and hooked up with Derek, the hottest guy there." Red X smirked at her. She could help a slight chuckle at his cocky attitude. Like Robin. Oh No

"Oh Azar what will Robin think. He'll be so ashamed."

"The only reason he'll be pissed is because you've been getting more action then him in a day" Red X said. Really that kid probably _never_ gets laid. No wonder he's so uptight. He noticed she put back one her clothes with mild disappointment.

"Why do you even hang out with them anyway? You're a demon. You could be taking over the world. Your great as hero but as a villain you could be legendary." Red x said. Controlling the world was really his style. He was thief and just did it for money. That Slade guy was the crazy one.

"Thanks but I've fought too hard to fight the evil in me and I won't back down now." Raven said. He understood. She stood up into a space in his house to leave.

"Oh and Raven. In case you ever want another round, you know where I live." He winked at her. Raven nodded and smiled but her eyes still held so much shame. She teleported out.

He thought about how she took this pretty well considering the circumstances. She'll probably hate him later though. _Ah well,_ Red X thought as he took a sip of a beer bottle, _that's the life of a criminal._

**Thank you for reading the awaited chapter 2 of my story. I want to thank all the reviews and favorites I got. I didn't want to make out Red X as cruel so yeah that's what happened. The next chapter will be their reaction and as for the (1) Name the show that uses that word Der-ek constantly and the first person will get a personal thanks in the next chapter and maybe even a story in your honor. This was fun and I'm sorry if my first lemon sucked. Please review and until next time. Later audience**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties.**_

… and that's what happened there Boy Blunder" Red X finished his _oh so lovely story_.

The entire team was gaping. No. This was to fucking impossible. It couldn't be. Theres no was _Raven,_the closed off loner Goth could ever do such a thing. They never took Raven to be prude but they didn't think this would happen.

Stafire felt as if she was the worse of the group. _I'm so sorry Friend Raven. If I had known what it would do you I wouldn't have said it. If it wasn't for that fight she wouldn't have lost her virginity. Oh Tamara! I feel like such a florknaozzle. _

Cyborg was shocked at this new understanding._ I wondered why the next day Raven would talk to anyone. I thought it was because of the fight but this is much more. I can't believe I didn't notice t. She did tense each time we talked about Red X. I just thought she really hated him._

BeastBoys thoughts were very surprised._ No fucking way. Raven. She threw me into a wall if I ever made a perverted comment. How the hell did she get laid before me? I'm cute dammit! _

Robin thoughts were a mixture of sadness, anger, jealousy, betrayal, love, and shock. _R-Raven .How could you? And Red X of all people. He's a villain. How could you let yourself be taken by this scum? He's a piece of shit. Why Raven? We all loved you very much. Did you doubt us that much? I'm sorry for yelling. I should've listened to you. I was too wrapped up in my stupid school-boy crush. I fucking hate Red X that son of a bitch. I was supposed to be her first. Even I wasn't I could've lived without knowing the details. I'm gonna kill him when I get out of here._

Raven was filled with so much shame. _I'm sorry my friends. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was stupid, drunk, and foolish. It was a dumb impulse and I wish I could take it all back. Why Azar why! I'm about to lose the only friends I've ever had. I just can't win can I? I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life in the bottomless pits of hell. Red X you fucking bastard. You're getting some kind of sick twisted kick out this. When I get my hands on you and will put you in such pain that not even my father could ever fathom to bestow upon a person, mortal, or demon. Oh look at Robin. He hates me now. I'm so sorry. You can't imagine how sorry I am Robin. I-I love you. I do. If this all blows over I'm gonna tell him. Even if he doesn't want me I'll tell him how much I do._

"Oh how I love to read your expressions. I especially love Ravens. What dear? Feeling mad I told about our little secret. It was a great night. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You get to say you've fucked _the _Red X and I get to say I've had a Titan down on her knees." Red X said. He felt slight guilty and sadness wash over him about his own foul word. He tried to cover it up with bottled anger. He's a villain; they don't feel guilt, if they feel anything at all.

"I want you to know this Robin. I want you to understand it loud and clear." Red X took Robin by the chin with his right hand, holding it in place, making Robin look up at him.

"I fucked her Robin. I fucked your little lover .Long. It was rough and passionate. Something you could never giver her. She could barely walk. Her virginity is mine, her innocence is mine! It doesn't matter how much you love her, what you do in bed with her, what happens when you get married and have kids. I will always have a little part of her that doesn't belong to you. She loved it. It was consensual. You aren't half the man I am Robin, and you never will be."

Red X released his grip on Robin. He saw Robin's eyes staring at him with so much hate. The amount of loathing in the air was astonishing. Red X just smiled.

"Well kiddies, I best be on my way. Thing to do and-"

"No!" Raven yelled

"What/' Red X said then his eyes widened completely. Raven had broken the bond and her eys were glowing utterly whit. Her eyes were almost blinding. She had on an extra set of red eyes above her regular eyes much like that night. There was dark magic surrounding her. The lock broke. The walls cracked. Everything was nearing tumbling down Ravens black tentacles wrapped around Red X. She threw him against wall to wall. She threw him into a walk and it broke through. He flew into the floor. He gasped in pain when he hit the round .He yelled in pain. Raven let the other Titans go and went on the rampage X again. Robin stopped her.

"No Raven don't kill him. I hate him as much as you but don't do this! Please! Raven you're my best friend I don't want to see you ruined because of a pass of judgment. We forgive you Raven. Just don't stoop to these pieces of shit's level."

Raven seemed to calm. She came down from her height. Her eyes reverted to normal as she stumbled a bit back.

"I-I'm s-sorry ….Robin." said and fell into unconsciousness. Robin caught her. He lightly brushed her hair back whispering sweet nothing into her ear. The other Titans watched this all happening with wide eyes.

Robin handed Raven to Starfire.

"Here Starfire. Get her to the infirmary, quickly. We'll take care of X. Make sure she's confortable." Robin said. Starfire nodded vigorously

He looked determined but still had a sad look in his eyes. He didn't have any thought. He was in the moment, the now. He glanced over to Red X as Starfire flew away. He was still on the ground but looked as he was trying to get up. He walked over X.

"I hate you, but I won't let you die. I want to do that myself. Cyborg1 BeastBoy, let's take him to the jail's hospital.'

They took Red X over to the Jump City prison and told them he was very injured and described what happened, leaving out a few things of course. They said they'll do everything they can and when he gets better he'll be locked up for a while.

The other Titans rushed to the Infirmary to check on Raven. Robin was so stressed. He felt every emotion he's ever had screaming him. He wanted it all to go way. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to fight. He wanted to see Raven. He decided to go to get something to eat.

After sharing some solemn pizza with the rest of the group in their tower, Robin said he needed to sleep

"Dude? Don't you want to check on Raven?Beast Boys asked

"Yeah but, I-I need to think.

Robin went to his room and lay down. He sighed. He thought of everything that happened today, rushing through his head like winds. He felt so much that all he could do was sit there. Raven had sex with Red X, and now she's unconscious Robin tried to think about how to feel about all this. He did what he always did. Take apart everything step by step, like a case. He remembered Bruce saying to not handle personal business like work but that was all Robin could do

Did he love her? Yes, with so much. He'd do anything for her.

Why did Raven do it? She was drunk and thought we all hated her

Do I hate myself? So much right now

Do I hate her? I feel pissed at her right now but I could never hate her

Is she better? He doesn't know how to answer, he'll check on her in the morning.

He kept on analyzing every aspect but barely felt any better. Maybe he just needs to rest on it. He fell into a deep sleep filled with a dream

_**DREAM**_

_Robin was casually lying on his bed with Raven, his girlfriend. They were making out quite heavily. They stopped for a breath. He smiled down at her._

"_I love you Raven."_

"_Awww. I wish I could say the same."_

"_What." Robin said he jumped off her and backed into a wall. Out of nowhere Red X appeared and held Ravens waist._

"_She doesn't want you Boy Blunder. She wants a man. What kind of man lets his heart get broken. What kind of man loses a fight? You have no family Robin, and no one loves you." Red X said sneering at Robin. Red X then swept Raven into a deep kiss._

"_Raven! How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me.?"_

"_I can't Robin. I never did! You always chose Starfire over me. It was always her. You never cared about me the same way. You had your chance Blunder Boy. You lost it. Bye Bye you dumbass." Raven and Red X left together and started kissing again. Hey laid her down on Robin bed. Robin felt and intense run of pain run from his heart to his got. He held his chest. He was positive his heart was actually breaking. Starfire appeared directly in front of him and kept trying to kiss him. He pushed her off and ran. He halted and took a look at his surroundings.  
>It was a wedding. He saw himself wearing a tux. There was Raven in a beautiful white dress walking down the aisle. He smiled. Now this was a dream. She looked him and said thanks. He looked hear quizzically then noticed there was man next to him. It was Red X in a tux. Raven went up to Red X and the vows were said. No! This wasn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen!<em>

_Robin did the only thing he could do. He screamed. It was loudest most piercing yell he had ever unleashed in his life. His held sorrow and anger._

_He found himself in a field of flowers. There were a bunch of pretty flowers everywhere. The air was warm but fresh. It smelled so nice. He saw a figure approaching him. It was Raven. She wore a grew blouse and along flowed gray dress. She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss. His eyes closed but it was over just as quickly as it had begun. She had a sad look in her eye but wore a smile._

"_I'm sorry Robin but I have to go now. Bye my hero."_

"_What." Robin said but Raven kept floating backwards, disappearing from his line of sight. He ran to find her but could see her anywhere._

_The scene immediately changed to fire. There was fir surrounding him. It kept closing in. He saw all the pain and suffering he had felt today fly before his eyes, like he was about to die. He saw his past, present, and no future. Hell. This place was Hell. He was dying in Hell. He shouted for the only person that could save him._

_**END DREAM**_

"**RAVEN!**" Robin yelled immediately waking up from his horrid nightmare. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:00 am. There was sweat running down his body. He was gasping for air. He laid his head back against the pillow. He had no idea what to feel. He fell back to sleep haunted by images of his beautiful bird. He wanted it all to end.

**Thank you for reading chapter 3 of One Night. We'll get into get into Raven head in the next chapter a little bit and maybe she'll wake up. I quite like this and I hope you did as well. I wanted you guys to have a little insight into the mind of Robin. There's this music video called Like a Man Possessed: A Robin tribute by fantasticmrfoxkins. I suggest you listen to it while reading this. I got a bit of inspiration for this chapter from that. Prepare to get emotional.** **I'd put in the lyrics but there's the stupid rules say I can't. I might do a songfic to it anyway. After Raven in chapter 4 chapter 5 should have the pairing in it. I then plan to do a short epilogue and then it should be done but you never know.**

**Read my oneshot Fangirls. It's dedicated to Sonnielion who pointed out the 'Life With Derek connection in chapter 2 of One Night. Thank you! **

**Later folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties.**_

_**Raven Pov**_

_"Well kiddies, I best be on my way. Thing to do and-"_

_"No!" I yelled_

_"What/' Red X said then his eyes widened completely. I had broken the bond and my eyes were glowing utterly white. My red eyes appeared over my regular ones, much like that night. There was dark magic surrounding her. The lock broke. The walls cracked. Everything was nearing tumbling down my black tentacles wrapped around Red X. I threw him against wall to wall. I threw him into a walk and it broke through._

Red X was so going to get it. That vile little piece of shit. I know what it feels like to out casted. It happened on Azarath when everyone found out about y powers. Mothers wouldn't even let her child near me.

The Titans were the only friends I've got. I wasn't going to let the go that easily. I had worked too damn hard to like them and trust them, it would be impossible to do it again. And Robin. He was my best friend. I saw ho pissed he was. I feel like that now. Ed X was evil, no doubt about it. I can't believe he said that to Robin. There probably going to kick me out of the Teen Titans and call me an enemy. Robin must hate me now.

I unleash all my anger, fear, and sadness onto Red X. I throw each and every object I could find at him. Things exploded and I threw them at him. I went into a blind rage. My emotions were wiled and Rage was coming up again. I needed to calm down. What would Robin think of me? Robin!

I started hurting Red X even more furiously than before but then a hand stopped me. T was smooth and warm. Robin's scent filled my senses.

"No Raven don't kill him. I hate him as much as you but don't do this! Please! Raven you're my best friend I don't want to see you ruined because of a pass of judgment. We forgive you Raven. Just don't stoop to these pieces of shit's level."

At those words my mind went utterly blank. I felt weak and drained. My vision was fading. I said the last few words I could.

"I-I'm s-sorry ….Robin." I said as my eyes started to close and my eyes saw black. I was unconscious.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

_**RAVEN DREAM:**_

_There was a young gray baby girl sitting inside of a small crib._

"_She's beautiful." A smooth voice said. It was the voice of Azar_

"_She'll only get lovelier in time." A soft one said. It was the mother_

"_Though in time her destiny will end all tie." The mother's voice said growing solemn. Trigon seems nice and normal enough, why had this happened? She shouldn't have bothered with the cult stuff; she should've taken pills and went on with her misery like everyone else._

"_Hush your thoughts now. Your daughter may be dangerous but we can teach her to control her emotions."_

"_How so?"_

"_We'll need to make sure she'll never feel anything."_

"_No! I can't do that to my baby! She'll never love or enjoy a game or get angry at those people that steal cabs and-"_

"_It's for her safety and Azarath's. If we can teach her to control her emotion she might be able to feel those emotions. In due time of course."_

"_Her birthday will probably end time. Why Azar! Why does it have to be my precious little girl? She should have a normal life singing with happy kids, not doomed to destroy everything in her path."_

"_Let's not think about those things now, let's focus on the positive. It's a newborn baby girl! We should have a celebration." Azar said with a wide smile. She didn't know exactly what to do at this moment but right now wasn't the time to be sad._

_The other woman gave a small smile and agreed. She walked out of the room with Azar to have a discussion about s celebration._

_The baby, of course, had no idea what was going on. The voices were soothing and she giggled a bit. While laughing her diaper became full. She wailed at the discomfort for her mother and a vase broke._

_**PAGE BREAK**_

_A six year old Raven was happily swinging on the swig set. She wore a short white cape that was knee high, white boots, white legging, a cute little white skirt and a white sleeves top. The girl kept swinging as high as she could._

"_Hey weird girl! What'cha up to?" A little boy's voice yelled. Raven sighed. It was Drake, the bully. He always her harassed her for being an 'Azar's pet' and talking about her differences. She attempted to stay calm. Her mother and Azar always said to let people think what they want, it's not the truth. She practiced meditating to stay calm. They even gave her a mantra for when she's really angry._

_Under her breath the girl mumbled"'Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_

"_Hey! Asked you a question! What are you, deaf?" Drake asked_

"_She probably is ." Another one of Drake's cronies said_

"_Leave me alone Drake. 'I've got better things to do."_

"_Like what? Read one of those stupid old books. They'll never help you. What you need is a book on how to not be creepy." All his friends laughed_

"_Creeper! Creep! Creeper!Creepr" They started to chant at her. Other people gathered around her and talked with them_

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_

"_Creeper! Creep! Creep. Creep, Creep!" The voices kept rising and so did hers._

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_

"_CREEPER! CREEPER!CREEPER!" Everyone was chanting now. Raven felt anger absolutely burning inside of her veins_

"_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven gave a final yell and all their books started to topple over the. She was raising of the ground her eyes glowing brightly. People cowered back in fear and everyone ran away._

"_Raven! Stop that right now!" A teacher yelled. Raves glowing eyes reached the teachers. The Teacher gasped as black tentacles reached to grab her_

"_Raven! That's enough" Azar said in a normal but powerful voice. Raven fell down and was breathing heavily. Azar caught her_

"_Wha-What happened to me?" Raven asked. Nothing like this had ever happened before_

"_It's something you will learn about when your older. Calm down, we'll take you to the nurse and I'll talk to you a bit. Okay?" Azar said. Raven was still confused but just wanted to sleep right now._

"_Told you she was weird." A voice said as Rave drifted off._

_**Page Break**_

_A 12 year old Raven was quietly sitting on a roof. The air was warm and the sun was juts rising. It was quiet and peaceful. Perfect for Raven's meditation._

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted. She felt her body rise. She smiled. She had been told she had magical powers. When she had asked where they had come from she had been denied, but they taught her to work with her powers. She needed absolute control over her emotions. It was hard to do especially with them raging, as went the art of prepubescent-ness, but she managed._

"_Raven, dear. It's time we talked about something very important." Came Arella's voice, her mother._

"_Coming mother" Raven said as she went down. She followed her mother into a dimly lit room. It was the special room of Azar, for important purposes only. Instead of the large and bulky tactic room, this room was smaller and comfy. It was meant so people could relax as they received very important news._

_Raven idly wondered what could be so important they need to come here. She sat cross legged on a pillow. She smelled the incense and hummed lightly at the soft scent._

_Azar walked in. She had a dim smile, sad almost. She sat down with the other women._

"_Raven. I bet your wondering about your powers, no?" Azar said with a light chuckle._

_Raven's eyes widened as she nodded enthusiastically. She always wanted to know where they came from and this was it! Maybe she was a fairy or an angel or part of a rare magical race. She thought about it constantly and read so much to learn, but couldn't for the life of her figure out what she was._

"_You know I'm human, right dear." Arella said._

"_Yes mother. And Azar granted you access to live here under her." Raven said_

"_You are correct child. You should know you get your powers from a man, your father."_

"_Was he a wizard or an elf?"_

_Both women shook their head sadly. They knew telling the young girl would crush her limited spirit._

"_Your father was- he...look, I was in a cult on earth. I hated so much and wanted a life, a family. I met your father, he was the leader. He was strong, handsome, and powerful." Raven urged her to go on. Arella gulped and continued_

"_There was always something a little off about him but I disregarded it. I shouldn't have. It happened after the night you were conceived."_

"_Ewww, mother. Don't talk about thing like that." Raven interjected with a grossed out face. Arella just smiled grimly once more._

"_Your father had large read ayes appear over his regular ones. In grew in size and turned a crimson hue. His name wasn't Trevor, it was Trigon."_

_Raven gasped and horror flashed over her face. She had read about Trigon. He was the epitome of evil, darkness itself, he was Satan._

"_So I'm a d-d-demon."_

"_I'm sorry. But only a half demon."" Arella tried to add, as if to soften the blow. It didn't_

"_Half or not I'm a demon. A fucking demon. Ahhhh." Raven threw chairs across the room. She had tears slightly swelling in her face. There was no way in hell she could be related to such evil._

_All of a sudden, all the objects swinging through the air froze and fell to the floor. Ravens stepped back as she remembered a book she had read. When Trigon was captured he had a child so that someday he could return and take over the world. It couldn't be her, could it?_

"_Mom? Am I the portal, for Trigon?' Raven asked her mother. Her eyes were puffy but Arellea had never seen such sheer power in her daughter._

"_Yes, I'm afraid. That's why we had to control your powers, so you wouldn't destroy everything, and come to your full demon potential. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Arella said, as she started crying slightly. Azar put a hand on her shoulder._

"_It's not your fault my dear." Azar turned to Raven_

"_You may be a demon but know we all love you. Yes, you are a portal, I'm sorry."_

_Suddenly a flash appeared. It was Zahera Travenson, a reporter. She had recorded and took pictures of the entire thing. Azar's eyes narrowed. No one dared come into this room without permission._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Azar said in a calm voice. It was too calm._

"_Getting the truth!" The woman yelled and quickly ran off, to tell the presses._

"_This is so very bad' Arella said. She looked around_

"_Hey. Where did Raven go?" They both looked around the room. It seemed Raven had slipped out._

_Raven went her room and sat. She had no Idea how toke this all in. She wanted to cry, scream, hell even dance a jig, but all she did was sit there in shock._

_This was a realization._

_She_

_Was_

_A_

_Demon_

_The daughter of the most evil person in, well ever. She fell back on her bed and tried to go to sleep. To make this all a dream. She was enveloped in the nightmare of pure darkness_

_Raven awoke the next day. She had no Idea how she slept so long as she was usually an early riser. She got up and di her morning routine._

_She teleported herself to school, still in a slight daze. Things were hazy but she had enough left in her right mind to tell people were looking at her. She saw one of her young friends. Raven smiled and walked towered her. Suddenly she was stopped by and angry mother._

"_I don't want your _evil_ anywhere near my daughter you demon." The woman said with a glare. Raven gaped and looked around. All the kids were cuddled towards their parents and the parents held them as they glared strongly at her._

"_I knew she was insane, and now, she's a demon!"_

"_Dark girl."_

"_I can't believe I shred my stuff with you." Painful word struck Raven as they kept coming. She was reminded of that time when she was 6._

"_Creeper"_

"_Don't get near me" Raven was angry. It wasn't her fault she is a half demon, she didn't want to be born._

"_You little gothic creep!"_

"_Sick fuck!"_

"_Ugly shit!"_

"_Evil girl!"_

"_Dark loser!"_

"_Why don't you just die?"_

_Raven suddenly let out a piercing yell of_

"_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Ground shook and trees feel. It was much worse than last time. People were flying from place to place. All her power was unleashed. A dark Raven swept up everything and destroyed everything in its path._

"_Raven stop it" Her mother yelled up at her. Raven turned to her mother. She was barely Raven anymore. She was Trigon in Raven's body_

"_Arella, it's been too long"_

"_Not long enough! Get out of my daughter!"_

"_And I thought it was _our _daughter darling. And no. Azarath will be mine thanks to my daughter. I will control the world. I suggest you just step back honey, it about to get a little messy." Raven, or should I saw Trigon, cracked his neck. A force of dark magic swept in many directions._

"_Ahahahaha" Trigon (Raven) laughed._

"_You. I thought you were locked away" Azar said. She was angry and looked powerful in front of Raven(Trigon)_

"_Well I'm baaaack, and bet-ter than ever. Ha! Azarth Metrion Zinthos" A ray of dark energy attacked Azar. Azar used a magic that was white and utterly pure to stop it._

"_Azarath Duis malum!" Azar said and her magic attacked Trigon. Raven hissed back as it hit her arm, but shook it off_

"_Is that all you got?"_

"_Barely"_

_They shot object at each other, dodging every attack._

"_Let's finish this." Trigon said and he unleashed a roll or dark magic towards Azar. Azar fought back with her white magic. They were even when Azar said_

"_Azarath Anti HUMULUS corpus!" And Azar's magic swept over Trigon. Raven fell as Trigon slowly began to pull out of her_

"_Nooo!" Trigon yelled, but the power was too strong. A large white portal appeared in the ground. Flames and scream came from it. It was a portal back to hell._

"_Lorem ipsum Inferno tuum! In scelerisque!" And Trigon fell into the hole, scraping to get back up. He fell in, yelling on the way down. The portal closed._

_Raven fell from the sky but her mother caught her_

"_It's okay honey. sweet little fine. Everything's okay…"_

_**PAGE BREAK**_

_Raven walked down the streets of Jump City. Her armor clunked as she –Wait armor? Raven looked down and gasped. It was an outfit of Slade. It looked exactly like Terra's Raven looked around. The city was destroyed, everything in pieces. _

_Suddenly her friends appeared._

"_We don't want to have to do this, but you gave us no choice, you changed. You're evil, and no friend of mine." Robin said_

_There were all of the Teen Titans, and Terra._

_NoNoNoNoNoNoNo! This was not how it was supposed to go. It was the other way_

"_How could you Raven" beast Boy said as he turned into a T-Rex. Raven used her black magic to stop him, but that wasn't her. She recalled how the suit had made a body slave to Slade. Damn._

"_.My. Friend" Starfire said as she shit star bolts at Raven, glaring in unknown hatred._

"_You betrayed us' Cyborg said. He shot cannons at her Raven deflect each hit. She tried to deny but nothing was able to come out of her mouth. She abruptly found herself pinned my Robin_

"_What happened to my Raven? You turned Evil with Red X and Slade. I'll never forgive you! I hate you!" Robin said_

"_I'm so sorry Robin! I'm sorry!" Raven said but nothing came out of her mouth._

_The whole world turned black. There was absolutely nothing there. Raven did the only thing she could, she sobbed_

"_I'm sorry" she yelled over and over again_

"For what? You did nothing wrong" Robin voice said. Raven's eyes opened to the unmasked beautiful blue eyes of her teammate.

**Thank You for reading chapter 2 of One Night. Understand I deeply apologize for waiting so long. From school starting (Damn you track E!), me currently being sick (I feel like shit right now), and my all around laziness has made me wait bit here it is and Raven woke up. This has been a pretty long chapter I'd have to say. About 7 and a half pages. I'll try to get into the habit of making them long like this. I gave you a little Raven insight and I hope you like it. Please Review and let me know what you think**

**Later filiorum ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties. Nor do I own South Park or anything else mention in this fic except for the plot.**

Robin had absolutely no idea how long he had been there. He was in a cross between sitting and pacing. Raven apparently had passed out and hit her head. She was hurt but her powers healed her slightly, but she was drained.

Robin sighed as he sat down. He looked at a magazine resting on the table. Waiting Rooms. He _hated_ waiting rooms. The quiet sound of uncertainty lingering in the air. Robin was not a patient man. He flipped through the pages and tapped his nails on the table. There were 3 light green couches and a flat screen in front of him. The clock began to tick.

_Tick Tok_

_Tick Tok_

_Tap tap tap_

_Whoosh,whoosh _

Robin had had just about enough of this god forsaken waiting. They said Raven was fine but he still worried. What if she never wakes up? What if she has amnesia? What if she's internally bleeding? What if her emotions take control? I want some water.

Robin walked over to the water cooler and had a sip. He let out a refreshed "Ahhh" but he still wasn't happy.

"?" called out a nurse. Robin glanced over to her

"Yes?"

"You can see Raven now. She's unconscious but stable."

Robin nodded his head in thanks and walked at a fast pace to Raven room. He saw Raven in a white hospital gown under the covers. She looked absolutely serene. She won't be when she wakes up.

The room she was in was a light orange and had little suns on the crowning.

_That's California for you _Robin thought. Robin came from Gotham, Ohio, a much _darker_ place. Of course the warmth of California can grow on you. The people were happy. Robin decided to take off his mask. It was just him and Raven, the mask was too impersonal. He and Raven knew each other inside and out.

"Uuughhhn" Raven made an incoherent noise in her sleep and Robin rushed to her side.

"Raven? Are-Are you okay" Robin asked. He touched her forehead and quickly retreated his hand. It burned quite a bit. Robin was about to get the nurse when

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Raven said. Robin touché her cheek gently.

"For what" Robin asked. Raven opened her eyes. Her purple eyes met Robin blue one.

"You're awake" Robin said with much more enthusiasm than he'd have liked.

"Yeah" Raven said. Her voice was slightly hoarse and she seemed a little confused.

Robin sat down in a chair in her room.

"Robin? Ho-what happened?" Raven asked. She barely remembered a thing. Just a surge of power and then, all darkness until her dream.

"You got really angry and attacked Red X. You must've passed out from too much power. Are you okay/ Ronon asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little disoriented. Where am I?"

"Jump City hospital."

They sat in silence for a while. They had already done the formalities so now it was just an awkward state. Neither of them wanted to bring up _that night._

"Soooo…." Robin trailed off. Of course he didn't like the fact X had taken away Raven's virginity but he couldn't really be that angry. He had lost his to Batgirl at a Christmas party awhile back. That eggnog man… Robin had figured out his feeling for Raven was more than platonic so now he had to do something with this new revelation. There's a question he had been dying to ask.

"Why'dga do it"Robon wasn't one for thinking before he spoke.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Of all the guys at the bar, why Red X?"

Raven should've expected this. For just a few minutes it was a long time coming.

"I-I don't really know. The adrenaline from the anger made be irrational and Red X…Derek… seemed nice enough. I was slightly intoxicated and it just happened. I'm so sorry Robin" Raven said.

"I can't really blame you. We all do bad things when we're drunk."

"Like hump a Christmas tree." Raven smirked remarking from the previous Christmas.

Robin glared at her.

"I thought it was Black Fire."

"Like that's any better." They both chuckled. The tension was eased.

"I forgive you Raven, although I would like to hear your version of the story."

"Thank You, and why?"

"I'm positive X exaggerated things, like himself"

She snorted.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I bought you this" Robin handed her a book with a white ribbon bow on top. She undid the bow. It was a collection of the world most famous quotes.

"Thank Robin."

"No problem. I remember when you helped me find books that one time.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Robin had decided he needs a hobby besides training. Let me rephrase that, the _team_ had thought Robin needed a new hobby. Robin decided that sense Raven read so much there must be something more interesting about reading. Raven, mush to her own dismay, had been elected to help Robin.

So that is how we had found our two birds in a row in a Library.

"Why do people write like this? It makes absolutely no sense at all." Robin said in exasperation as her put the book back.

"Its called Old English" Raven said. Robin wasn't the kind to appreciate such literature.

"English shouldn't be that confusing."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Follow me." Raven said and began walking with Robin on her trail.

"Okay We're here" Raven said

Robin looked around. There wre rows upon rows of,…comic books?

"Raven. I'm already a superhero. I don't need to read about them."

"Well go look into the manga section then."

Robin shrugged and looked around

"Hol-ly shit…Raven! Look at This!"

"What?"

"Teen Titans: Rebooted!. Since when?"

"Oh. I guess they decided to make comic book like that."

"Why the hell am I in the background? I'm the fucking leader. You know I should have approval over this kind of thing." Robin continued to rant

"Yeah. Plus you're not buff enough to be him anyway"

"Haha very funny." Came Robin's sarcastic reply.

"Here read this" Raven handed him a stack of comics with a few manga in between.

"Trust me you'll like it."

"It seems more BB's thing. And if its _soooo___good, why don't you read it."

"Comics aren't my thing. A little juvenile for my tastes."

Robin looked appalled.

"What are you trying to say _Raven._

"Nothing _oh powerful leader of mine_." Raven said with much mockery. Robin decided to just glare at her.

"Just sample them Robin. If you don't like it we can see if there is any other hobby you might like. Ice skating? Like Brian Boitano!"

"Escuse me. Did you call for me" said a large man in his early 50's with gray hair and a suit.

"No who the hell are you." Robin said

"I'm Brian Denahey "

"No. Fuck Brian Denahey."( South Park)

"Oh, alright" The man walked away

"Weird."

"Yeah. So what do you think of the comics?"

"They're alright I'll just get these four."

"Cool"

They went up to the register to purchase their items. A 5,6 16 year old girl with sandy blonde hair was popping her gum.

"What." She said rudely.

"I'd like to buy this." Robin said

"Alright. That comes out to $30.65."

"K" Robin handed her the money

"Thanks for shopping her. Feel free to never come back."

The girl's phone rang.

"What! OMG YOU LIKE GOT THE TICKETS! YES! I CAN_NOT_ BELIVE WE'RE GONNA SEE JUSTIN BEIBER. YEAHHHH!" the girl yelled prancing around.

"Ahem." A customer said

"Uh. Excuse me? This is library learn to be quiet. Yeah so I soooo have to wear that top it's so c-ute."

Robin and Raven shook their heads. What has this world some to?

_3 days later_

"Robin. We-we haven't seen you in ages."

"Shhh Raven. I'm just getting to the good part."

"I know comics are nice and all but-"

"They are awesome!"

_**END**_

"That was quite a binge for you eh Robin?"

"It was a phase."

There was another pregnant pause.

"I'm sorry Robin….. I know what happened hurt you."

"Well yeah I felt pretty betrayed. Shacking up with the enemy. That supposed to be m-"Robin started mumbling

"Robin. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. Look. It's over now. We all have our moments of weakness. It happens to the best of us."

"Easy for you to say. You haven't done an enemy."

"I always wondered about Cat-Woman."

"She's 20 years older than you."

"There must be a reason Bruce liked her so much."

"Ew."

Robin shrugged and smirked. It turned into a soft smile. He gently took her hand and rubbed circles in it.

"Yeah. It hurt Raven and it will take a while to get past but we'll pull through. We always do."

Raven gave his a slight smile. How could one boy have so much hope?

"I still want to kill Red X" Robin growled out, releasing her hand.

"He said he wouldn't say anything. Dick."

"What?" Robin popped his head up.

"FRIEND RAVEN YOU HAVE AWOKEN! HOW JOYUS!" Star Fire bellowed. Her hand went up and squeezed Raven.

"." Raven said. Her gray skin turned blue.

"I am sorry. How are you? Are you well?"

"I'm fine."

"Marvelous! I will go make the pudding of recovery."

StarFire went off to find the hospitals kitchen.

"Raven! Your alive! I thought you'd be knocked out for good. X was all "haha" and you were all "raaoor"

And he was all"eeieeiie" and we were all"oooooohhh" " Beastboy said with wild hand gestures.

Cyborg cut in.

"What he meant to say was, we're glad you're okay. Kicking Red X's ass must've did quite a number on you."

"Yeah but I'll pull through."

"Raven?" Beast Biy asked

"Yeah."

"Umm. Is X really that large. I mean I have to know if I'm inadequate to the enemy, which I'm not, obviously."

Raven rolled her eyes

"Dear Azar.

"It doesn't matter. We've all done thing, or people, we'd rather not have." Cyborg said

"Easy for you to say. You've only gotten to 2nd base with Bee." BeastBoy said

Cyborg glared and lunged for Beast Boy.

"I'm gonna wring your scrawny little green perverted neck!"

"Excuse me. You'll have to take this outside." A doctor said

"Hello again. You remember me, ."

"Yes, hello doctor. How am I? "Raven asked

"You're fine. A head injury which you healed and a couple scrapes from the fall. Amazing, anyone else probably would've broken a few bones." Brad said

"Thank You"

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date. She's a nurse"

Robin laughed. He remembered the nurse. He felt bad for Brad. The mole.*shiver*

"Good Luck." Robin said, snorting.

"Suddenly a 5,7 girl which wavy black hair, no moles, and a 34,26,34 Brick House figure came in. Cyborg and BeastBoy stopped fighting to gaze at the lovely. A little drool came from BB's mouth.

"I hope so Robin" said winking at Robin.

"Damn."

Raven gave a slight chuckle with no smile. Beast Boy looked solem.

"What wrong man." Robin asked

"Everyone's getting laid but meeeee, the Casanova." Beast Boy started to cry in chibi form.

"It's okay" Cyborg rubbed his back.

"Her. Let me get dressed and then we can go. Off with you now." The boys left Raven alone.

Raven sighed.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Let's just hope this isn't the calm before the storm."

**Thank You for reading this chapter of One Night. I know it's been awhile but with school and my all around laziness I haven't gotten to it. After this is done I'm thinking about doing a Slade/Raven fanfic. Not romantic since he could be like her dad but more of a Raven gets cast out and Slade comes to the rescue and he becomes a father figure. It will be Rob/Rae but just with less Rob. Red X will be there of course**

**If you noticed I attempted to keep the characters more in character since OOC seems to be my biggest problem. There is less angst in this one because they all feel bad for Raven. Rob and Rae dream let them know how they subconsciously need each other. Has anyone else read My Immortal? It is so funny and stupid. No offence to JB fans out there but he is not a legend. John Lennon, Metallica, Van Halen, **_**THOSE**_** are legends. Not that I hate all pop, with realizing Jesse McCartney's perverseness I like his music as much as I did when I was a wee little lassie. LMR reading anyone? Everything sounds either Scottish to me or in a squeaky voice with Foamy the Squirrel.**

**Please Review says k99, the misanthropist. **

**Revoir lecteurs**


End file.
